Like or Love?
by BLav527
Summary: When Ally moves from Chicago to New York with her father, she is excited about what adventures lie in store for her. She becomes friends with the newsies and soon learns what love and friendship are all about.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! Okay, so I decided to try my luck at a "Newsies" fic. I tried as best I can to make it somewhat interesting. I hope you all enjoy! :) Please read the notes at the bottom!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Newsies" blah blah blah. I do however own Ally, her father, and since Brittany is me...I own myself as well.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Like or Love?  
  
Allyson Lenox sighed as she looked out the window of the carriage. Her father, Michael Lenox, was sitting across from her doing the same. He glanced at his daughter and gave her a small smile.  
  
"It'll be alright Ally..." he started, "New York is a wonderful place and I will be able to find good work there."  
  
Ally turned her head to look at him, "I know Papa. You know I'm excited about living in New York, I just..."  
  
"Miss your sister." Michael finished for her, referring to his younger daughter, who was still in Chicago with her aunt, finishing her schooling.  
  
"Yes, I do miss her very much" Ally replied. She tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
Michael turned back to the window, but still watched her out of the corner of his eye. Oh how his daughters reminded him of his wife. Ally, with her eyes and laugh. Brittany, with her hair and voice. His wife had died of Scarlet fever when Ally was 5 and Brittany 3. It had been hard raising them on his own. But his sister had helped an awful lot. Caroline Lenox-Jennings was schoolteacher and had practically been a second mother to the two girls. She helped them to grow into the young women they were today.  
  
Soon enough, Michael dozed off, leaving Ally alone with her thoughts. She played with her necklace. The necklace her mother had given her before she died. It was a simple silver chain with a star charm hanging from it. She had given one like it to Brittany as well, only hers had an angel charm. Thinking of her mother was always hard for Ally. So she quickly shook her head of the sad memories and thought about the subject at hand. What would life in New York be like? Would she fit in with the kids? Would she have any friends?  
  
Ally sighed and leaned back in her seat, her eyes starting to close slowly. (--I wonder if I'll see any of those newsies that started the strike Britt and I read about.--) she thought before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well? What did you think? And don't worry...this is a romance. It will be fairly short though, because the idea just came to me while watching the movie. I've also already thought of ideas for a sequel. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and please review!!!!  
  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 2! I'd like to thank Fastdancr for reviewing!! You're a sweetie!! Hopefully this chapter will interest some readers. ~Prays silently~ Oh and since I didn't mention it last chapter, this is set about a month after the strike. It makes more sense that way. Anywayz, Please, please, please review!! I'll love whoever does forever! No good? Oh well, it was worth a shot.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies. I only own Ally and her father. Happy now you evil lawyers??!!  
  
Ally walked down the steps of her new apartment building. She and her father had gotten there about an hour ago and she had just finished unpacking. Now she stepped out onto the busy streets of Manhattan. After much debate from her father, she promised that she would be home within the hour and now she was free to explore her new surroundings. Ally walked around a bit, making sure to keep her building within eyesight so she wouldn't get lost. She stood off to the side and studied the people hustling by. Her eyes soon fell upon a group of kids that looked about her age. It consisted of one girl and three boys. The girl had brown hair and was talking to a rather tall boy wearing a cowboy hat, he looked somewhat familiar to Ally, but she wasn't sure why. The other boy was shorter; he was shuffling a deck of cards while talking to the third boy, who was obviously much younger, ten at the most.  
  
(--Well...here's my chance to make to make some friends.--) she thought as she slowly made her way towards them. The one girl saw her coming and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi," she said, "I'm Sarah Jacobs...are you the new girl in the building?"  
  
Ally nodded, "Yes, I'm Ally Lenox. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Ally." Sarah replied, turning towards the boys. "This is my little brother, Les." she said gesturing at the little boy.  
  
"Hi." He said shyly.  
  
"Hi." Ally said smiling.  
  
"This is Racetrack Higgins..." Sarah continued, nodding at the shorter boy, who up close was obviously Italian.  
  
"Hey there." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"And last but not least, this is Jack Kelly."  
  
The tall boy with the cowboy hat nodded, "Nice ta meet ya, Ally."  
  
Ally smiled, "Wait..." she started, "Jack Kelly? As in the strike leader?"  
  
Jack laughed, "Yep, that'd be me."  
  
"Wow, I read all about the strike in Chicago! Congratulations by the way."  
  
Jack and Race beamed, "Tanks." They said in unison.  
  
Just then the clock struck 5:00.  
  
"Oh, I have to go. I promised my father I'd be home for supper." Ally said, disappointed.  
  
"It's ok," Sarah began, "what floor are you on?"  
  
"The fourth." Ally answered.  
  
"Great, we live on the third. After you're done supper, why don't you come to my place? I'll introduce you to the rest of my family. You can bring your father too." Sarah suggested.  
  
"I'd like that." Ally said smiling wider.  
  
"Great, it's apartment 3C. See you then."  
  
"Bye...and thank you!" Ally replied waving as she reentered the building.  
  
~*~  
  
"Of course you can go sweetheart." Michael said drying a plate and putting it in a cupboard.  
  
"Thank you, Papa!" Ally exclaimed, "Will you come too?"  
  
Michael shook his head, "I'd like to, but after that train and carriage ride, I'm beat."  
  
Ally nodded, "Alright, I understand." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking towards the door. "I won't be out late." She called over her shoulder.  
  
"So, what's the new girls name again?" David asked. His whole family was sitting around the table chatting. To the left of him was Jack, who had stayed for dinner again.  
  
"Ally Lenox." Sarah answered, "She should be here soon. She seems really nice and since she really doesn't know anyone I thought it would be nice for her and her father came to meet all of you."  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Jacobs nodded and smiled at their daughter and finished cleaning up the supper dishes. Sarah went to help Les with his homework.  
  
David raised an eyebrow at Jack, "So what's she like?" he asked.  
  
Jack smirked, "She's nice. She said that she read all about the strike in Chicago and recognized my name right away."  
  
David nodded.  
  
"And lemme tell ya..." Jack continued, "She's a real looker. I mean I if I weren't datin' yer sista..."  
  
David waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah! I`ve heard it all." He said laughing. Jack joined in before the there was a knock at the door and Sarah ran to open it. Outside, Ally straightened her hair and played with her necklace until the door opened.  
  
"Hi Ally!" Sarah exclaimed, "Please come in."  
  
"Hi Sarah." Ally said smiling as she stepped inside. She saw Jack and Les and smiled wider. "Hi Jack...Les."  
  
Les smiled at her.  
  
"Heya Ally," Jack replied, "How goes it?"  
  
"Fine, thank you." She answered, glancing at the boy sitting next to Jack. Ally held her breath. He was...gorgeous. He had curly brown hair and soft blue eyes. David was holding his breath as well. Never had he ever seen such a beautiful girl. Her long blonde hair was pulled half-up in bun and her blue eyes shined when she smiled. The two just stared at each other until Sarah's parents came over. She said hello and shook their hands, before returning her gaze to the boy.  
  
"Oh, and this is my brother, David." Sarah said, holding back laughter.  
  
"Hello." David said.  
  
"Hello." Ally replied, blushing under his gaze.  
  
"Ally," Mrs. Jacobs began, "Would you like a piece of cake? I was just about to slice it."  
  
Ally broke her own gaze away from David and gave Mrs. Jacobs a small smile, "Oh, no thank you. I should really be getting back to help my father settle in. He was sorry he couldn't come to meet you all, but he was exhausted."  
  
"It's quite alright dear." Mr. Jacobs told her, "I'm sure we will have another chance. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot more of you." He said smirking at David, who blushed and turned away.  
  
Ally giggled, "Yes, I'm sure you will." She turned towards the door, "thank you for having me over. It was very nice meeting all of you." She opened the door, took one more look at David, and walked out.  
  
"She's very sweet." Mrs. Jacobs said.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at David, who laughed and mouthed the word, "wow" before going out onto the fire escape.  
  
~*~  
  
David lay awake in bed, thinking about Ally. (--Man she's beautiful--) he thought. He knew right away there was something about her and he wanted to get to know her better. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, David finally got up and got dressed. He made his way up to the roof. He liked to go there to think. When he got there, he saw that Ally was there. She was sitting on top of the picnic table, leaning on her elbows, and looking up at the stars. The light from the moon glowed around her, making her look as if she were glistening. David held his breath again, just taking in the sight of her. Finally, he took a step forward. "Ally?" he asked.  
  
Startled, Ally jumped up and turned towards the voice. "David," she started, putting her hand to her heart, "you scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, "what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She answered. "You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
Ally patted the spot next to her, "Would you like to join me?" she asked.  
  
Without answering David sat down next her and the pair enjoyed a few moments of silence.  
  
"So, what's on your mind?" David finally asked. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
Ally laughed, "Not at all." She replied, "I was thinking about my mother and sister."  
  
David raised an eyebrow, "Really? Where are they?"  
  
"My sister is still in Chicago, living with my aunt until she finishes school."  
  
David nodded, " How much longer does she have?"  
  
"A year and a half."  
  
"Wow, that's gotta be tough." He replied.  
  
Ally nodded, "It is. But as soon as she is done, she's coming to New York."  
  
David smiled, "That's good." He paused, not sure if he should ask, "What about your mother?"  
  
Ally looked. " She died when I was five."  
  
David immediately took her hand in his, "Ally, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
  
Ally shook her head and used her free hand to touch her necklace. She looked up at the stars. "It's alright, David. I love talking about her. Even though I was so young, I still remember her. She really loved the sky...especially sunsets and starry nights. My father always says that my sister and I are exactly like her." she finished, smiling serenely.  
  
David squeezed her hand, but she pulled hers away.  
  
"I suppose I should get inside before my father sees that I'm not there."  
  
David smiled and helped her down, "Goodnight, Ally."  
  
"Goodnight, David." She said smiling and walking towards the door that led downstairs.  
  
David watched her leave before looking up at the stars. He didn't know what, but there was something about Ally. Something he wanted to know more of. He smiled to himself as the stars twinkled overhead.  
  
Back in her room, Ally sat on her bed and let out a sigh. You see, even though she acted happy on the outside, in her mind she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Being the eldest the daughter, she had a responsibility to her family. She had to focus all her attention on making sure they were happy. And that meant no distractions. No boys, not for a while anyway. And that applied to all boys.  
  
"Even David..." she whispered into the dark.  
  
~*~  
  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chapter 3! Thank you Kate and Rae Kelly for your comments! I really appreciate them! Also, Thanks to Fastdancr!! You rock girl! And don't worry...she is definitely going to go out with David; I am a total happy ending type person. :) And last but not least, thanks to Melinda Becker for your advice! This is going to be a short fic...4 maybe 5 chapters at the most. So I'm not sure if I am going to be rushing the romance or not. Thank you all so much for reviewing! Like I promised last chapter, I will love you all forever! Hehe! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Newsies." I pray nightly to though.  
  
~*~  
  
Over the next two months, Ally came to know New York as her home. She still missed her sister, but that wound was quickly being healed as she spent more time with her new friends. Jack and Racetrack has automatically become her "big brothers." They had introduced her to all the newsies and she became fast friends with all of them. Racetrack had even taught her to play poker, though she wasn't much good at it.  
  
*~ "Wait until you meet my sister. She's a fast learner and loves card games." She had said.  
  
"I'll remember that." Was his answer.~*  
  
Ally and Sarah had grown close and were good friends. She had also become friends with some of the female newsies. Summer, Magic, and Clover were all really nice and it was good to have some girl friends to talk to. But out of all her new friends, Ally had to admit that she like David the best. They had been meeting up on the roof after dark every night since the first. Ally had promised herself not to get distracted, but she just couldn't help wanting to talk to him. He understood her and she found herself telling him things she had only ever told Brittany. Ally thought about that one day on her way home from work. She had gotten a job at a small bakery a few blocks from her building. She didn't want her father to over do it trying to support them both, so she decided to find work as well. Ally let out a sigh. No matter how hard she tried and no matter how many promises she made, she was falling for David Jacobs. Hard. It was starting to depress her. As much as she loved  
being with him and talking all those nights up on the roof, she would always leave after about twenty minutes. She just didn't trust herself to be alone with him for any longer than that. To make things worse, she knew she was hurting him in the process. Every time she made up an excuse to leave, his eyes would flicker with hurt and confusion. But he always just smiled and said goodnight. This charade Ally was putting on was making her miserable.  
  
Heya Ally!" a voice called from behind her.  
  
Ally snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to see Racetrack running towards her, knocking people out of the way in the process.  
  
Ally laughed as Racetrack finally reached her. "I think you left a few injuries back there." she said pointing.  
  
Race raised an eyebrow and turned around, seeing a few people dusting themselves off. "Dear me," he said pulling out a cigar, "I guess I did." He brought the cigar to his lips and lit it, "They'll live." He shrugged, blowing smoke out.  
  
Ally waved the smoke away with her hand., "Well you won't if you keep smoking those things."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He said taking another puff, "Ya on yer home?"  
  
"Yes." Ally nodded.  
  
"Ya want some company?" he asked, "I just finished sellin' me papes."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They began to walk in silence for a few moments.  
  
"So, ya goin' ta Medda's wid us tanite?" Race finally asked.  
  
"Yes, Summer came by the shop and told me about it. I just have to ask my father."  
  
"Will `e let ya go?"  
  
"Most likely, as long as he knows David will be there. He trusts him."  
  
Racetrack smiled, "Yeah, Davey's a good guy."  
  
"Yes, he is." Ally replied, a dreamy look crossing her face.  
  
Race waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of it. He laughed, "So what was David and ya doin' in that little day dream ya just had?"  
  
"What?!" Ally exclaimed, blushing.  
  
Still laughing, Race patted her shoulder, "Ya like him. It's aight doll, I won't say nuttin."  
  
"It's more than that." She muttered.  
  
"What is it den?" he asked.  
  
Ally sighed. She hadn't told her problem to anyone, not even in her letters to Britt. But she had to talk to someone before she went insane. And Racetrack was a like a brother to her. "Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
Race nodded, "I won't."  
  
By that time, they had reached her building and sat down on the steps. Ally told him her dilemma and he listened intently. When she was done, Race shook his head. "I don't like it Al, ya shouldn't be doin this ta yerself. It ain't good fer ya."  
  
"I know Race, but I don't have a choice."  
  
"Yeah ya do. If ya care about Davey, den dats all dat matters."  
  
Ally looked down at the ground.  
  
"What would yer fauder say if he knew ya was so unhappy?" Race went on.  
  
Ally's head shot up, "It doesn't matter Racetrack. I have a responsibility to my family and I can't worry about anyone else."  
  
"Are ya sure dats it? Are ya sure ya ain't just usin' dat as an excuse cause yer scared of what ya feel?"  
  
Ally glared at him, she was starting to get angry, "I am not scared." She stated sternly.  
  
Race sighed, "Aight, I believe ya and I don't wanna argue. I gotta be getting' back to the lodgin' house, so I'll see ya tanite."  
  
Ally's face softened, "Okay. I'm sorry I got so worked up. Thanks for listening to me."  
  
"Anytime, doll." He said waving as he walked away.  
  
Ally waved back and turned to go inside. "Could Race be right? Am I scared?" she opened the door and went up to her apartment.  
  
Back outside, a lone figure stepped out of the shadows of the alleyway. He had heard the whole conversation. "So that's why she's always so distant." David said to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Stay tuned for a sequel starring everybody's favorite gambling newsie and Brittany Lenox, who is me with a different last name. I know I know, but I couldn't bring myself to put him with anyone else but me! I'm insane, I know. LOL! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And look forward to mushiness in the next one, I live for mushiness!! LOL! Please review!  
  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!! Here's chapter 4! Sorry it took me so long to update but my evil English teacher decided to give me a project that is due on Tuesday. Ugh. Anywayz, this is a looooonnnng chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed for chapter 3. BTW ~//**\\~ means POV change.  
  
Fastdancr: thanx so much for all your support!! And yes, guys can definitely be confusing!!! * hugz * :)  
  
Dreamcoat: your review made me so happy!! I'm glad you like it!!! * hugz * :)  
  
StarStealer: thanx for your advice!! I tried to add more of Ally's thoughts in this chapter. Please tell me how I did. Thanx so much for reviewing!!!! :) * hugz *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Newsies" and I never will...* runs away crying * it's so not fair!  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you alright, Ally?" Michael asked his daughter.  
  
Ally looked up from her plate, " Yes, papa...why?"  
  
"Well you've been picking at your food all night." He said gesturing toward her still nearly full plate.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I'm just not that hungry." She answered.  
  
Michael nodded and they continued their meals in silence. Ally picked at her food some more as the conversation she had had with Racetrack earlier that day replayed in her mind.  
  
Are ya sure ya ain't just usin' dat as an excuse cause yer scared of what ya feel?  
  
His words echoed in her ears. (-- What if he's right? What if I am scared? But that doesn't make any sense...why would I be scared of my feelings for David? Ugh...none of this makes sense! I don't even know what I feel for David! I care about him...but...oh I don't know what to do. --) Ally sighed as she stood up and brought her plate to the sink. She plastered a smile on her face and kissed her father on the cheek. "I'm leaving now papa, I won't be out late."  
  
"You're meeting at David's?" he asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." She nodded slipping on her coat.  
  
"Alright sweetie...I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye!" Ally called closing the door behind her.  
  
She walked down the stairs to the Jacobs' and knocked on the door. David answered.  
  
"Hi David." She said smiling.  
  
David gave her a small smile, "Hey, come on in."  
  
Ally stepped inside and saw Jack, Sarah, Mush, Magic, Blink, Clover, and Skittery standing around. "Wow, what a turn out...who else are we waiting for?" she asked looking at David.  
  
"Race, Spot, and Summer." He answered. He had been staring at her for a long time with a look of sadness in his eyes and Ally squirmed under his gaze. (--Why is he looking at me like that? --) Just then there was a knock at the door and Ally breathed a sigh of relief as Sarah got up to answer it, but David still didn't take his eyes off her.  
  
~//**\\~  
  
David watched her. It was all he could do for the time being. But he was determined to find out the real reason she wouldn't let him in. Sure she had shared with him personal things that she had only told her sister, she had told him as much. But David knew it went beyond her just being scared. After overhearing her and Race's conversation, he had thought a lot about how he himself felt. Ally was...everything he had ever wanted. Even though he knew she was holding back...he also knew there was something inside of her that he just couldn't explain. Maybe it was how she looked when the moonlight hit her. Maybe it was how she played with her necklace when she talked about her mother. Maybe it was her laugh. David didn't know what. But there was one thing he was sure of. He was in love with Ally Lenox. And he would get through to her. One way or another. David reverted his gaze for a second as he watched Racetrack, Spot and Summer walk in. Spot had his arm around Summer and he  
nodded hello to David as they walked over to a spare chair. He watched as Race and Ally exchanged glances before Race went to talk to Jack. He then returned his gaze to Ally, who was now talking to Magic.  
  
~//**\\~  
  
Ally watched David out of the corner of her eye while she talked to Magic. He was still staring at her and she was feeling very uneasy. (-- What's his problem? --) she thought. Race looked over at Ally and he saw her glance towards David. At first he smirked, thinking she was just trying to steal some glimpses of him before they left, but when he looked at David he saw that he was staring at her. He looked...well...sad to put it mildly. Race caught Ally's eye and she gave him a pleading look. David was making her nervous. He nodded at her and pulled out his pocket watch. "Heya guys..." he started, "its time we'se got ova ta Medda's."  
  
Everyone agreed and they all walked out of the apartment building together. As they walked the few blocks to Irving Hall, Ally pulled Race away and thanked him. "David's starting to scare me...he just keeps watching me. You didn't tell him anything did you?"  
  
Race shook his head, "Naw, I ain't seen him since before we'se talked."  
  
Ally sighed, "I wish he would just stop staring at me!"  
  
"I'll talk ta `im if ya want."  
  
"No, I don't want him to think anything's wrong. Just act like everything's normal."  
  
"Alright, but I'll keep me eye on both of ya." Race said.  
  
"Thanks Race, you're a great friend." She said smiling.  
  
"Like I said doll, anytime." He turned his head and glanced toward David. "Ya know, I don't know if ya noticed, but `e looks kinda sad."  
  
Ally looked down at the ground, "I know...that's what scares me."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night at Medda's, everyone was laughing, dancing, and having fun and Ally was trying her best to do the same. She didn't know where David was...he had went somewhere with Jack, but she still sensed he was close by. As if on que, David came up beside her and sat down.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" he asked casually.  
  
Ally looked at him, trying to read his face, he seemed fine, "Good." She said smiling as if nothing was wrong.  
  
He nodded looking deeply into her eyes and Ally wanted to melt right there. But she was still a little uneasy. (-- There's something wrong...I can tell. --) she thought.  
  
"Are you alright?" David asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing." She replied.  
  
David gave her his small smile, "I guess I am a little obvious, huh?"  
  
Ally laughed, "There's the understatement of the year."  
  
David chuckled.  
  
"So why do you keep staring at me?" she asked, her face turning serious again.  
  
He leaned back in his chair, "Well, I think you look really beautiful tonight."  
  
Ally blushed and looked down and David lifted her chin up, "Do you want to dance?" he asked as their blue eyes met.  
  
Ally trembled a little at his touch, her heart pounding, "Sure." She choked out.  
  
He took her hand and led her to where everyone was dancing. They began to move to the sound of Medda's singing. The song soon ended and Medda began singing a slower song. David and Ally stood there, staring at each other before David moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly, she wrapped her own around his neck. Not even science could explain what was going on inside her at that moment. Butterflies were having a party in her stomach and her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She didn't dare look at him, for fear she would lose all control if she looked into his blue orbs. She could feel his breathe on her neck as he pulled her closer and she closed her eyes. Reveling in everything she felt. The better part of her mind was scolding her. (--Stop it Ally! This cannot happen and you know it! --) But her heart screamed back...Race's words drowning out her minds ranting. If ya care about Davey...den dats all dat matters. Her thoughts were interrupted when  
she felt David pull away a little. Going against everything she had thought earlier, she looked up at him. Big mistake. Their heads were so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips. David's eyes darted from her eyes to her lips and back again. Ally's brain kicked into gear. "David...." She whispered.  
  
He shook his head slightly, "Shhh..." he said closing the gap between them. He brushed his lips gently against hers and Ally felt her whole world go away. It was just the two of them. For a few pure moments...they were the only people in the world. But Ally's mind began winning the battle with her heart...and she quickly pulled away. "No..." she said, tears filling her eyes. "I can't."  
  
"Yes you can." David said reaching for her hand, but she pulled away and ran backstage. David sighed heavily and followed her. He found her sitting on a crate crying. She looked up as he walked in and kneeled in front of her. "I'm sorry, David. I wish I could explain, but I just can't."  
  
David took her hands in his and sighed again, "You don't have to explain, Ally. I already know."  
  
She looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean you know?"  
"I heard you and Race talking earlier today."  
  
Ally let go of his hands and stood up abruptly, "You were spying on me?"  
  
David stood up as well, "No, I was coming home after selling papes and I overheard your conversation."  
  
Ally walked away from him, anger building up inside her, "You had know business listening to that."  
  
"Actually, I did." He whispered looking down at the ground.  
  
Ally turned to look at him, "Oh? And why is that?"  
David looked up again and walked toward her, "You were talking about me."  
  
Ally moved backwards away from him, "Yes, I was. But that still doesn't give you the right to listen to a private conversation."  
  
"Why didn't you just talk to me about it?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand,"  
  
"I wouldn't understand!" now he was getting angry, "I understand more than you!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ally asked, her own anger returning.  
  
"I know what I feel! And I'm not stupid enough to just turn away from it because I'm scared!"  
  
Ally glared at him, "I am not scared." She said for the second time that day.  
  
David shook his head, "See? You don't even know your own emotions."  
  
"And you do?" she bit back.  
  
"Yes, I do. I know your hiding behind your family to escape from feeling something that you can't explain."  
  
"That's not true." She said still glaring.  
  
David took another step toward her, "Then look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing for me." He said.  
  
Ally looked him in the eye, his were filled with sadness and she swore she caught something else but she shook it off. She couldn't do it. She sighed and looked down at the ground. David walked the rest of the way over to her and lifted her chin up again. Her eyes were full of fresh tears and he wiped them away. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down.  
  
"No!" Ally screamed pulling away, tears spilling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry David...but I can't. Okay? Please try to understand."  
  
David shook his head, "I don't...and I never will unless you tell me why you're so afraid."  
  
"I told you! I'm not afraid! I do feel something for you David...very deeply. But I have to take care of my family and I can't worry about anyone else!"  
  
David through his hands up in the air, "And we're back to square one! Ally stop hiding behind them! Race is right, if we care about each other, then that's all that matters."  
  
"Sometimes caring about each other isn't enough!"  
  
David took her hand, "But I more then just care about you Ally."  
  
She looked up into his eyes and she saw what she had seen in them before and she shook her head, "Don't..."  
  
David squeezed her hand, "Ally...I..."  
  
She broke away from him. More tears, "David please... don't say it."  
  
"I love you, Ally."  
  
Ally closed her eyes. "No. You can't. And I can't"  
  
David sighed, "Great, I pour my heart out and you tell me I can't love you."  
  
"David, you can't love me because I can't love you."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"I told you, I have a responsibility to my family."  
  
David pinched the bridge of his nose. (--Alright man, just keep cool. Just keep talking. You're getting through to her. --) "Does your father know you feel this way?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So please tell me why you feel this way because I would really like to know why I can't be with the one person in the world that I love more than anything!" he screamed.  
  
That was the last straw, "If God didn't want me to take care of my family then he wouldn't have taken my mother away and my father wouldn't have had to suffer from losing her!" she screamed, "They were so much in love and one day she gets sick and less then 7 months later she died! So I'm sorry David, but losing my mother was hard enough, I'd die myself if I lost you." With those final words she turned and ran out the back doors.  
  
David watched her with wide eyes. He through himself down on a crate and put his head in his hands. (-- Well, you screwed that up royally. --) he thought.  
  
A familiar figure leaned against the doorframe, smoking a cigar. "Ya ain't gonna give up dat easily, are ya Davey boy?" Racetrack asked. He had heard the whole thing.  
  
David looked up at him, "Not a chance."  
  
Race walked over to him and patted his back, "Datta boy."  
  
Wow, that took me forever to type!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!!! :)  
  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! 18 reviews?! I can't believe it! Sorry this chapter took so long. I have strep throat and my concentration has been off as of late. But after seeing the reviews, I'm feeling great!!! I'm so happy that you are all enjoying this so much! Rae Kelly, Fastdancr, dreamcoat, Mushtumblr, Gloria, Hica Lynn, Zephyr…thank you all so very much!!!! You have no idea how much I appreciate your kind words and enthusiasm! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the rest. * Hugz 4 All! *  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Newsies". I'll stop whining if you let me have Race though!!! No? * Grumbles * I'm too sick to argue w/ you…you evil heartless lawyers!  
  
  
  
ANYWAYZ…on with the fic! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally ran. It was all she could do to get away from David for the time being. Thankfully, he didn't follow her. She knew she couldn't ignore him forever; sooner or later she would have to face him. But not yet. She had to get her thoughts in order first. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she burst into her apartment.  
  
Michael looked up from his book, seeing his daughter's distraught appearance he quickly ran to her side and kneeled before her. "Ally, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Ally threw herself into her father's arms and cried on his shoulder. Michael stroked her hair, trying his best to soothe her. He pulled away slightly to look at her, "Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered.  
  
Ally paused. (--What will he think if I tell him? Will he be angry with me?- -) she thought looking into his concerned filled eyes.  
  
"Ally please…I can't help you unless you tell me what's been troubling you all this time." He led her over to the table and pulled a chair out for her.  
  
She sat down, "How did you…"  
  
He cut her off, "I'm your father…it's my job to know."  
  
Ally looked down at the table. (--I guess I no choice but to tell him. --)  
  
"I know that whatever it is…it's about David." Michael continued.  
  
Ally's head shot up and the mere mention of his name, her eyes giving her away. Michael smiled, reaching over to brush away a few stray tears as he took a seat across from her. Ally sighed looking down at the table again. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" he asked. Ally slowly nodded her head, still staring at the table; she began to tell the story she had confided in Racetrack only hours before, only this time, adding in the events that had happened at Irving Hall. Like Racetrack, Michael listened patiently. His brow furrowed as she told him of her feelings of obligation to the family. But a small smile played across his lips every time she mentioned David's name. Which was a lot. And he had to cover the wide grin that followed when she told him that David had kissed her. When she finished, Michael shook his head as he stood up and walked over to the window. He leaned against the windowpane and closed his eyes, (--You were right. --) he thought. Ally's eyes followed him, not sure if she speak. She watched as his shoulders began to shake. Michael turned back to his daughter, laughing; he picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"Papa!" Ally shouted, "What's going on? Put me down!"  
  
Michael did as she said and kneeled before her again, "Your mother was right." He finally said.  
  
Ally raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Mama was right about that?"  
  
He stood back up and walked around the room, "You have so much of your mother in you, Ally." He turned back to look at her, "But she always said you also have a lot of me in there. And she was right."  
  
Ally sat back down, waiting for a further explanation. Michael joined her and took her hands in his, "Ally, when I first met your mother, my family was going through a tough time. I didn't have the time or the heart to get involved with anyone. But when I met her, that all changed. She taught me that we all have responsibilities…we are all afraid of feelings we don't understand. But we can't go through life afraid…we need help…love. Ally, your mother reawakened my heart. And not a day goes by that I don't think of everything she taught me and I have never regretted loving her."  
  
Ally's eyes refilled with tears as she walked over to her father and embraced him. They cried together for a few moments, before Michael spoke again. "I want you to be happy, Ally. And I know that David makes you happy. You have to tell him how you feel."  
  
"I know, papa." She said through sobs, "I just wish I knew how I felt."  
  
He wiped her eyes, "Well, maybe you should sleep on it then sweetheart."  
  
Ally nodded, she hugged him one last time before she walked to her room. She lay on her bed and cried into her pillow. She rolled over unto her back and wiped her eyes. (--I can't go on like this. --) she thought. Ally brought her hand up to her lips, remembering the kiss. David was so gentle. She knew he wouldn't her. It was she who was afraid of hurting him, as she did to many times before. (--I need to figure out my feelings once and for all, before I hurt him again…before I hurt myself again. --) Ally lowered her hand to her necklace. (--Mama, I need your help. --) she thought as she fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams haunted by David's face. The stars in the night sky twinkled over Manhattan, and one in particular grew brighter and brighter until it shined it's light into Ally's window. A slim figure appeared in front of her bed. Kneeling down, the figure brushed some hair away from Ally's face. "Be happy child…follow your heart." She whispered into her ear. Ally awoke with a start and sat up in bed, searching frantically around her room. No one was there. That voice…she knew that voice. She walked over to her window and looked up at the stars. She held her necklace with both hands. "Thank you, Mama," she whispered into the night. "I know what to do now." She turned and quietly made her way to the roof.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David sat on the picnic table up on the roof, staring up at the stars as he and Ally had done every night since they first met. He had left Medda's soon after Ally had. He glanced at the spot next to him, missing her presence. He hadn't expected her to come up to talk that night, not after what had happened. But there was that tiny inkling of hope in his heart. He sighed and ran a hand through his patch of curly hair. (--She probably hates me now--) he thought, (--I wouldn't blame her…I shouldn't have pushed her so hard. If I lose her, it will be my own fault. --) He stood up and leaned against the ledge of the roof. Their conversation…or argument rather, replaying in his mind. "I'd die myself if I lost you." She had said. He sighed; with those words she had unknowingly let her true feelings become known to him. Those words and that kiss had given her away. David smiled, thinking of the kiss. She had fit so perfectly in his arms. But still she denied everything she felt…and it frustrated him to no end. He looked down on the streets of New York.  
  
Ally watched him…he hadn't heard her come up. He just stood there, staring out into the night, a forlorn look played across his handsome features. She was about to make her presence known, when she heard him start to speak. "I need her…" David stated, looking back up at the stars, "I need her in my life…whether what she feels for me is friendship…like…or even love. I'll respect whatever she decides and I will wait forever…if that's what it takes." He closed his eyes, silently praying, "Please God, whether it be with me or not…let her be happy."  
  
A tear slid down Ally's cheek and she brushed it away, she had cried too much that day and she was sick of it. (--No more crying…no more running. -- ) she thought as she took a step forward.  
  
"David…" she choked out.  
  
David jumped and turned toward the voice, "Ally…"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
* Ducks flying objects* I'm sorry! But I'm sick and my mom won't let me near the computer! I had to wait till she went to work to post this! Please, please, please don't hate me!! LOL! So…what will happen? You'll just have to wait and see! But you won't have to wait long, dear readers. I have the whole chapter right up here in my head! Where it's safe! Hehe! Wow…I think my medication is getting to me. I better go before I scare off more people. Anywayz… sadly, the next chapter will be the last, but don't worry! As I said before, there will be a sequel! Much Love and please review! * Hugz *  
  
  
  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
~Britt aka AngleicOne~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Well…here it is. The final chapter of "Like or Love?" ::sniffle:: I had so much fun writing this and I can't believe it's over! Sorry it took me so long again ,now the doctors think I have mono and I had to get a blood test and well…needles are bad! LOL! I do greatly appreciate all of your concern!!!! :)  
  
Anywayz, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter and don't worry…this won't be the last you see…or read rather of Ally and David. Thank You's at the bottom!!! Enjoy! :)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Newsies" ::sniffle::  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
David ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head, "Ally…um… how long have you been standing there?"  
  
Ally giggled and folded her arms, "What? You can watch me, but I can't do the same to you?" she said, walking toward him.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that…" he started.  
  
Ally smiled and leaned next to him on the ledge.  
  
David looked her over...she looked different. Happy. That smile hadn't left her face since she got there. Not that David minded…her smile was one of the most wonderful things about her. That and many other things. "Ally, listen…" he finally said, breaking the silence, "I want to apologize. I had no right saying the things that I did. And I had no right to tell you what to feel."  
  
Ally looked at him, "Your feelings haven't changed…have they?"  
  
"No, not at all…they're stronger in fact." His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Ally smiled again as she began to play with her necklace, "Good." She said, looking up at stars. She glanced at David out of the corner of her eye; his hand was lying on the ledge close to her, and she covered it with her own.  
  
David's heart rate quickened, as Ally began to speak again, "I want to tell you something David…something that's very important to me. And you should know."  
  
He nodded and squeezed her hand, urging her to go on. Ally touched her necklace and looked back up at the night sky. "I told you the night we first met that my mother loved the sky, what I didn't tell you, was that she gave special parts of it to my sister and I."  
  
David raised his eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
"My mother was special you see…my father always said that there was just something about her. Anyway, every night before she got sick, she would take me up to the roof of our old apartment to look at the stars. I remember how she taught me how to sing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." Ally smiled, remembering the memory fondly, "She used to call me Little Star." She choked out, a tear sliding down her cheek. David reached up and wiped it away.  
  
"Ally, you don't have to go on…"  
  
She shook her head, "No, I have too."  
  
He nodded and she continued, "After she got sick, she couldn't take me up there anymore. She knew she wasn't going to make it…so one night; Papa brought Britt and me into her room. He took Britt over to the window while we talked. It was there that Mama told me, that she wouldn't physically be with me anymore. But that she would always be in my heart. Then she gave me this necklace, and said she would be in heaven, watching over me from the stars. She said she would always be my shining star. Than she looked over at Britt and whispered in my ear, asking me to promise her two things. I was crying by then, but I promised her. Than I ran over to my father while she talked to Britt. She died the next morning." Ally let out a breath and closed her eyes, letting the tears come. David wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest. He closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in her scent. He wished it could be this way forever. He wished he could take away her pain.  
  
Ally stepped back a little and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath and took David's hand in hers. "Your were right, I was scared of what I feel for you. But tonight I had…a revelation so to speak…" She brought her free hand up and caressed his cheek; he caught her hand and laced his fingers through it. "I remembered the promise I made to my mother…I promised her I would never close off my heart to anyone, and that's exactly what I've been doing. And it's going to stop." She looked him straight in the eyes and smiled, "What I'm trying to say, David is…I love you."  
  
In an instant, David's arms were around her, "I love you…I love you so much." He breathed in her ear. He pulled back and lifted her chin, searching her eyes. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down. And for the second time that night, their lips met and both were content to stay that way for quite some time. Which they did, until the sounds of laughing, gagging, and what sounded like a cane on the cement broke up their moment. David and Ally parted and looked towards a corner of the roof that was enveloped in darkness.  
  
"Well, Race…looks ta me like ya won da bet." A voice spoke up.  
  
"A course…didja eva doubt my winnin'?" another answered.  
  
"I'se did…dere goes me savin's" a third voice said.  
  
David laughed, recognizing all three voices, "Alright guys…you can come out now."  
  
At that, three matches lit at the same time and Jack, Racetrack, and Spot came out of the shadows, lighting their cigarettes. All three wearing smirks.  
  
Ally shook her head and smiled at her 'brothers', "Bet? What bet?"  
  
"Yeah," David said, "And how did you know we'd be up here?"  
  
Spot walked towards him, "Ya didn't tink dat Race was da only one a us who hoid yer aguement, didja?" he said. "Besides," he went on, "Dere's not much I'se don't know around here." his infamous 'I know all' smirk playing across his lips.  
  
Jack nodded and laughed, "After ya left, Davey, Race here filled us in. And we'se made a bet 'bout how long it would take da tow a ya to get together."  
  
Ally turned towards Race, "And you won?" she asked  
  
Race laughed, "Jackie bet it would take till tamarra mornin', Spot bet tammara night, and I'se bet till midnight tonight."  
  
"And what time is it?" David asked.  
  
Race took out his watch, "11:57" his smile triumphant on his face.  
  
Ally and David smiled and each other and hugged. Spot twirled his cane around in his hand; "So when's da weddin'?" he asked smirking. (A.N. I honestly don't think that smirk ever leaves his face! Lol!)  
  
"Spot Conlon!" a voice hollered from the streets, "You get yer butt down 'ere this instant! And bring da udder two wit ya! Leave the love boids alone!"  
  
The group looked down at the streets of Manhattan, only to see Summer standing there with her hands on her hips. David smiled at Spot, "I don't know Spot," he said, "When's yours?"  
  
Spot laughed and he and Jack climbed down the fire escape. Only Race stayed.  
  
"Goodnight, Summer!" Ally called, waving down at her friend.  
  
Summer waved back, "G'night Ally! G'night Davey! You two behave now, ya here?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." David said, mock saluting.  
  
After the three had left, Race came up to Ally and David and hugged them both.  
  
"You take care a her, Davey boy…or I'll have ta soak ya." He said.  
  
"I will." David said, brushing a piece of Ally's hair away from her face. Ally beamed up at him.  
  
Race smiled and walked towards the fire escape, but turned back around, "Ya know…you two are really lucky, ta have found each udda." He said.  
  
Ally gave him a small smile, "You'll find someone someday Race. And you'll be just as happy as we are." She said, taking David's hand.  
  
Race shook his head and started climbing down, "Now that doll face, is something even I wouldn't bet on." with that he climbed down to the streets and began to walk home.  
  
David watched him and looked and Ally, "You think he'll be okay?" he asked.  
  
Ally nodded, "Yes, I have a feeling that his luck will be changing sooner than he thinks."  
  
David smiled and wrapped his arms around her and Ally snuggled into him. "Ally?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What was the other promise you made your mother?"  
  
Ally looked up at him, "Oh, it was about my sister. But that's another story to tell." She whispered, snuggling closer.  
  
David smiled "There really is something about you, Ally Lenox." he whispered.  
  
Ally looked up at him again, a playful smile on her lips, "Oh? And this 'thing' about me…do you like it or love it?"  
  
David smiled back and leaning down, he gave her his answer. The stars up in the night sky twinkled down on them, and that certain star grew brighter and shown it's light on them. You see, that star had watched over Ally for many years. And now, it would continue to watch over the both of them. Shining it's light on them until the end of time.  
  
  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
  
  
I want to thank all of you who reviewed for chapter 5!!!!  
  
Fastdancr~ I have to thank you so much!!! You were the first to review this and you stuck with it and gave me loads of support!!! You totally rock! LOL!  
  
  
  
Rae Kelly~ Thank you so much for your reviews!!! You have know idea how much I appreciate them!!! Thanks for jolly rancher BTW! LOL! :)  
  
  
  
Hica Lynn~ Your reviews made me so happy! They also made me laugh…which is good because I haven't been doing a lot of that since I got sick. When are you gonna finish "Rooftop"? I can't wait! :)  
  
  
  
Zephyr~ LOL! Pinnochio! I had to think for a second before I got that, but I did!!! Thanks so much for your support!!! Tyrannical mothers! That made me laugh a lot!! :)  
  
  
  
Anne K. Letoile~ Calm down! Hehe! It's hard to duck keyboards! Lol! Yeah, Race is a great guy and I really wanted him and Ally to have a good relationship because he's an important roll in the sequel. Thanks so much for your review!!!!!! :)  
  
  
  
Harpo~ Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you're enjoying it so much!!! :)  
  
  
  
And for everyone else who reviewed other chapters: Kate, Melinda Becker, StarStealer, dreamcoat, Mustumblr, Gloria: Thank you all so much!!! As I promised in the 2nd chapter...I will love all my reviewers forever! hehe! :)God bless you all and stay tuned for the sequel!!! :)  
  
  
  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


End file.
